Mrs. Carmody
Mrs. Carmody ("Mother Carmody" as she called herself) is the main antagonist of the Stephen King novel The Mist, as well as the 1985 interactive fiction computer game and 2007 supernatural sci-fi/horror film adaptation of the same name. She was portrayed by . Personality In the film, she is shown to be a reclusive and distant woman who passionately preaches about God. When offered companionship by one of the people trapped in the market, she vehemently denies this friendship, stating that her only friend is God and proceeds to call her a whore, even though she did nothing wrong. As more creatures appear from the Mist, she manages to escape possible death from a large fly by citing quotes from the Bible. At this point, she starts to amass more followers, and after David and the rest of the group return from a local pharmacy, who are visibly shaken, she manages to get all of the people on her side and forces one of the soldiers outside to his death. At this point, she has become enraptured in her own power and a prophet sent down by God, and commands the rest of the brainwashed followers to send Amanda and an innocent boy outside to their deaths, and is willing to kill anyone who doesn't follow her beliefs. Biography Before the Mist appeared, Mrs. Carmody owned an antiquity shop called Bridgton Antiquary, and her father hunted and taxidermised animals. She is one of the patrons trapped in the Food House grocery store when the Mist appears and engulfs the town outside, and is convinced that the Mist is a punishment from God for mankind's sin and dissolution; particularly after David and Ollie explain their encounter with the "Tentacles from Planet X" in the storage room, which involved the death of an unfortunate store employee, Norm, despite David having tried desperately to save him. Mrs. Carmody attempts to convince the other market patrons that the Mist is a divine punishment, but is stopped when she is hit her across the face and threatened by Ollie. However, Mrs. Carmody shows no fear of Ollie's threat, and predicts that the creatures in the Mist will claim another victim at night (which is proven true). Initially appearing as a God-fearing Christian who wishes to evangelize people, Mrs. Carmody eventually reveals her true colors as she wishes to get rid of people who don't agree with her, even to the point of murder. After the creatures invade the supermarket, one of them lands on her chest but it gradually flies away, making various people believe that she is divinely protected by God. Instead of being weakened by the siege mentality caused by the Mist, Mrs. Carmody is strengthened by it, and by the second day, she successfully gains a small group of followers, all of whom are driven mad by the trauma of the phenomenon as well as the isolation within the supermarket, which quickly grows into a congregation. When Private Jessup, a local American soldier reveals the truth about the Mist, that it came from experiments in the secretive Arrowhead Project held at a military base within the hills to open portals to other dimensions, only as a "window" to see what lies on the other side, Mother Carmody (Mrs. Carmody) in her anger said "Well, maybe your 'window' turned out to be a door, didn't it?". She blamed the military and their scientists for being haughty fools for going against God and his forbidden rules of old by disrupting the laws of nature and opening doorways that are better left unopened. She even ordered her cult to sacrifice Private Jessup to the creatures outside. One of her cult members brutally stab him in the chest (which noticeably shocks her) and throw him outside the supermarket, where he is later taken away by one of the creatures and devoured. When a small group of people (led by David) that was against Mrs. Carmody, decided to leave the supermarket and go for help, she attempts to stop them and gathers her cult, who are mostly armed with weapons. After criticizing the rational group about how they have mocked her beliefs and lifestyle, Mrs. Carmody (having officially lost her mind) orders Amanda and Billy, David's son, be sacrificed, whilst the rest of David's group be murdered in the process. However, as the mob surrounds the group, assistant manager Ollie Weeks thwarts her and her group's murderous attempts by shooting her in the stomach. As Mrs. Carmody's confused and horrified followers scatter, Ollie, in the heat of the moment, shoots her in the head, killing her and silencing her for good. The rest of her cult, realizing what they have done, breaks out of their brainwashed state and allow David's group to leave, though one member expresses grief over Mrs. Carmody's death and furiously accuses Ollie Weeks of being a heartless murderer. Gallery Mother Carmody.jpg|Mother Carmody Mrs. Carmody's death.png|Mrs. Carmody's death in the 2007 film. Trivia *In the novella, she is believed to have a borderline reputation as a witch while maintaining an extreme belief in a bloodthirsty God. She actively thrives in the situation, starting the story as a near-pariah, and eventually convincing a large fraction of the survivors that a human sacrifice must be made to clear away the mist. She is killed when Ollie shoots her in the abdomen after attempting to have Billy and Amanda killed (in the film, she is shot in the stomach by Ollie and then in the head). *In the novella, Mrs. Carmody owned an antiques shop called Bridgton Antiquary which sold glass objects and even several mounted animals that were shot and taxidermised by Mrs. Carmody's father in the late 19th - early 20th century. *In the film, while Mrs. Carmody was praying in the store bathroom, she spitefully turned down Amanda's attempts to comfort and befriend her, claiming God is her only friend. *In the novella, an unnamed man hits and silences Mrs. Carmody, whereas in the film, it is Amanda Dumfries who hits her. *Mrs. Carmody shares her last name with real-life film producer Don Carmody. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mature Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Priests Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil